Call me Maybe
by Earthia
Summary: Modern AU. Lizzy has a fun night out in AC with Jane and Charlotte, and meets a miserable Will at a bar. Let me know your thoughts.


Call me Maybe?

Quick One shot. Modern AU, some names and places have been changed but the events are true. The story takes place in Atlantic City (AC), NJ. The other places mentioned are renamed towns in South Jersey. –

She'd come out with her friends despite the looming final exams that were less than two weeks away. Nursing school had become the bane of her existence, but she did love the clinicals, especially the cardiac ICU rotation she was currently on. It was a moment of opportunity, free room in AC, free concert to a country music star she liked, free everything but drinks, and what she expected to a great time with some great friends, so she went. Packed her truck with a few things, picked up one of her best friends, Charlotte and headed off to see their other good friend, Jane who was already there getting the room. The concert had been on the beach and had been awesome and intensely crowded but the overwhelming amount happiness around her pushed away any thoughts of crowded craziness. Plus a few good drinks had allowed her to relax for the first time in months since the summer semester began. Following the concert they had headed back to the room to have a few drinks while the mass exodus from the beach took place, avoiding the crowded boardwalk for an hour, before setting off to the clubs and bars.

Laughter followed them as they headed down the old worn stairs of Bally's Dennis Tower, especially as it was Charlotte's first AC visit, and toward the Wild Wild West Bar for the two dollar shots. Two shots of Jim Bean later, and almost riding the bull (it costs five bucks... the cost of a shot and beer), they had quickly set off for $5 dollar 40s at the Tropicana's Best Damned Sports Bar.

Smiling Lizzy contemplated previous fun nights which had happened over the years since she turned 21 that had occurred there. Her 26th birthday was just around the corner, and while very happy with her life, she wondered about the missed opportunities in love due to school and other times she had chosen the wrong guy, and of course her own insecurities. While she had every appearance of courage, or at least that's what Jane and Charlotte constantly told her, she was treaded very carefully where love was concerned. Her parents were far be it from the best example of a happy marriage, and her own experiences in love had left her wary of allowing her heart to be touched. Too many goofy Bills, players Georges and not ready to commit Rochards.

"There are so many stars," Charlotte said suddenly, pulling Lizzy from her thoughts as she looked up above the boardwalk at the swarm of seagulls waiting to swoop down for a free bite.

Struggling to contain her laughter she turned quickly to look at Jane as she gasped before gently correcting poor Charlotte, in her sweet Jane voice said, "They're birds, honey."

"No," Charlotte muttered and then looked with confusion between the Lizzy's laughing eyes and Jane's concerned ones, as her face melted into remorse, "I am so drunk, oh my god guys."

"Don't worry," Lizzy reassured, her voice filled with laughter, "Are you okay? We can head back to the room?"

"No," Charlotte replied determinedly, "We are going to do AC."

"Oh my goodness," Jane laughed as they continued down the boardwalk, reassuring their dear friend she was fine, and they couldn't possibly be upset with her.

Making their way through the throngs of people in the Trop they headed up to the Sports Bar, quickly entering and obtaining their drinks before stealing a table that was being cleared. Laughingly they danced around the place, more of the their friends joining them and adding to their happiness, which had been scarce as of late due to the multitude of exams, busy work, and the problems that every lifetime is filled with.

Sighing she smiled as Charlotte excitedly pointed out each attractive guy who walked through the entrance of the club, some of whom she truly did find of attractive, but they were too flamboyant or full of themselves. Lizzy knew from past experience that going to flirt with the guy who walked around like he owned the place and looked at every girl, was not the guy you wanted to be with.

That's when she saw him though. He was tall and stood out in the crowded bar, and looked markedly miserable, she immediately felt bad for him. His blue eyes scanned the room like an outsider who wanted out desperately, as his happy friend shoved another drink into his empty hands. The eye roll the friend missed as he pushed handsome blue eyes toward another well-dressed girl who bordered on model-dom. She nearly laughed out loud when the girl rudely eyed him and his no name shirt before turning back to her friends.

"Go talk to him," Jane interrupted beside her, pulling Lizzy's attention away from the sandy haired, blue eyed man two tables away.

"Nah," Lizzy responded merrily, "I am sure he doesn't want to talk to me. I mean he definitely looks like he's after a super model."

Jane gave her a look of approbation, "Don't sell yourself short Lizzy."

Looking down at her light blue blouse, and black leggings, and then back to Jane, she smiled her laughing smile, "Maybe later." Grabbing her friend they quickly returned to the dance floor, the steely blue eyes of the guy momentarily forgotten as they laughed and drank, danced to every song, singing wildly when a NSYNC song blared through the speakers causing every girl to yell out like the ten year olds they had been.

Another hour and a few drinks later she looked up, to casually gaze in the direction of blue eyes, when she noticed he had been watching her. Startled she smiled slightly and nearly laughed, when he frowned and quickly turned away. Wow what a jackass she thought and turned to see Charlotte watching her, before she returned to dancing.

Suddenly their friend, Lydia approached. Lyddie was the type of girl who had a boyfriend since she was thirteen and had never been able to keep girlfriends, let alone boyfriends, and thus she had come as the date of a friend of theirs. She marched over to the table plopping merrily down next to Jane.

"You guys need some men," she nearly shouted, attracting the attention of anybody in the vicinity, causing Lizzy to cringe. "Lizzy really why don't you go talk to someone," she stated turning her dark eyes on Lizzy as she scrutinized her outfit and short bob, with something akin to disappointment in the entire ensemble.

Charlotte being thoroughly intoxicated and missing the somewhat charged exchange, excitedly replied, "We know who she wants to talk to," her eyes twinkling with friendly good humor as she looked to Lizzy's surprised face, "Come on you've been looking over there all night."

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone," Lizzy replied aggravated and huffed, and Jane laughed.

"Well if you won't talk to him, I'll just introduce you," Lyddie threatened as she began to stand.

"No," Lizzy said with wide eyes, "If I want to, I will." Blocking Lyddie's exit from the booth.

Turning she noticed that was blue eyes was about to walk straight past her, towards the restrooms, and collecting whatever courage her friends believed she possessed she swatted the guy on the back, and he quickly turned to look at her, and maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but she swore he smiled a little, his face losing some of its scowl.

"What are you doing?" she demanded while smiling, "You're an attractive guy go mac on some ladies!"

Charlotte's stunned 'oh my god' and Jane's 'holy shit' became noise in the background of the bar as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

The confusion crossed his brow for just moment before the small crooked smile appeared again, this time revealing the most attractive dimple, "You think I'm attractive?" he asked looking genuinely surprised, or perhaps a few drinks too far in.

"Well yeah," she laughed, "So go hit on some girls!" As she went to turn back to stunned friends he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait right here," he said and when she looked at him in shock, "I'll be right back."

Within moments of disappearing she had turned back to her friends who looked at her with laughter and stunned silence.

"What?" she demanded as they all laughed.

"Lizzy, I cannot believe you just said that to someone!" Charlotte said her eyes wide her face laughing as she looked between Lizzy and the direction he had gone, "What did he say?"

"He'd be right back," Lizzy shrugged, "I seriously doubt it at least." Struggling to contain her own excitement she decided that even if he didn't stop she would still say something as he walked past her.

She was talking and dancing when blue eyes was walking back and again she playfully swatted and said, "Remember what I said!" And she would have just continued dancing when he replied.

"I was looking for you," he was leaning down toward as her as he spoke, his eyes betraying his honesty and his tone seeming sincere, she looked at him in shock.

"Oh," was all she managed to utter, in a rare moment of speechlessness, "Hi, then."

He smiled, that dimple appearing again as he led her toward the table near where her friends had been sitting. He was just starring at her, smiling stupidly, which she had attributed to the alcohol, but she could definitely see the nervousness that matched her own in his eyes.

"So where are you from," he asked with genuine interest.

"Hertfordshire," she replied and then added, "Like the raceway… you know," motioning her hand in a circle.

"Oh," he replied with recognition, "That's far."

"Where are you from," she asked wryly, her brow furrowing together as she looked at him.

"Derbyshire," replied as if it was a question.

"And I live far!" she replied teasingly.

Smiling he laughed, turning his head, "Well you…"

"You live an easy half hour past me," she replied swatting his chest.

"Well yea," he admitted chuckling, "So what do you do?" his blue eyes sparkling.

Smiling, she shrugged and replied with a somewhat less than enthusiastic response, "I'm finished up an accelerated nursing program."

"You're kidding," he replied quickly and had his face not looked so happily surprised she would have probably said something quite indignant. "What clinical are you at right now?"

Wiggling her nose, she asked suspiciously, "What do you do?"

"I'm an OR nurse," he said enthusiastically, earning a brilliant smile from her as her eyes lit up, "I work at Jefferson," he continued tilting his chin up with pride, "I love it."

"Oh that's awesome!" Lizzy replied genuinely excited, "How long have you worked there?"

"A few years," he replied casually and then added somewhat subdued, "I've thought about going back for the CRNA."

"Do it," she interrupted enthusiastically, "I want to do that too!"

"You're joking," he said back, smiling charmingly.

"Totally serious," laughing she added teasingly, "One day I'm going to see you at an interview or something and be like 'I met him in a bar hire, me instead'."

"No," he laughed as he pulled her towards him, "So what clinical are you at?"

"Lourdes cardiac ICU," she answered with excitement, "I love it, especially when they bring a new heart," then smiling goofily and adding abashedly, "They are probably like get this girl outta here, but I won't leave."

"I doubt it."

"What's your name?" she asked happily, "'Cause I mean I can't just stand here and talk to some guy and not know his name."

"William," he replied, "What's yours?"

"Lizzy," she said sweetly.

"Lizzy," he said back nodding his head, his eyes burning straight into hers, "I like that."

Smiling she asked, "So were you at the concert earlier?"

"Uh yea," he replied somewhat hesitantly and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Oh, what section," she asked thinking of the throng of 60,000 people she and Charlotte had pushed through to get to Zone one.

"Well I wasn't on the beach," he replied evasively, and when she wiggled her nose again, he added, "We were on my boat."

"Oh that's great," she replied, though she could tell he was thinking that she must be calculating his net worth. Continuing she added, "That's really nice."

"Are you staying down here," Lizzy asked as he stared at her again with those smoldering eyes.

Nodding, she replied, "My friends and I have a room at Bally's. How 'bout you."

Shrugging he replied, "I have a house in Brigantine," and then to her somewhat surprise he added playfully, "I make good money."

"You sound like a snob," Lizzy replied sharply as they laughed together, "A house in Derbyshire, a boat, and a house here….I think you might be a snob. Are you sure you're allowed to talk to somebody from Hertfordshire?"

"Yes," he cried in mock exasperation. Smiling he laughed and nodded coolly, swiping his one hand over the other, "I make lots of play money."

Throwing her back she laughed and smiled, wiggling her nose (a nasty habit she developed when sketching a person's character). No sooner had she started laughing then that ridiculous 'Call me Maybe' song began to blare and much to her personal mortification, Jane and Charlotte had been dancing right beside her. She heard their breath of surprise before her intoxicated friends began to cheerfully sing the song loudly, with smiles and teasing winks to her and William. She closed her eyes as they both waved their hands like phones beside their heads, and looked to Will and sang, "So call her maybe."

"These are your friends," he stated, more than asked, smiling charmingly between them and herself.

Smiling brightly, "Yes, we are a bit crazy," she said with a shrug, "But I love them."

When he raised an eyebrow, and looked around the place, she stepped back startling William, as his hand tightened on her hip, "Listen if you want to get going you don't have to stay here with me," she offered kindly, a quick way out for him was better than them wasting the night together. It was her wariness in love and men coming to the forefront despite her hope otherwise. And when he failed to respond right away, the look of shock putting doubt into Lizzy's mind, she smiled and began to walk away.

When she felt his hands catch her and his face looking desperately at her, "Don't go. I like talking to you… just you," William reassured.

"You sure," she asked raising an eyebrow, "I don't want to hold you back from mac-ing on ladies."

He shook his head smiling, and she couldn't contain the bright smile she gave him in return as he pulled her flush against him. Eyeing him carefully then she teased playfully, "So then is this like some bachelor party or night out and you have a wife or girlfriend back home?"

"No," he cried out shaking his head, eyes wide in shock, before he realized she had been teasing him, and his face relaxed into a broad smile. "Well I'll be single in the morning," he attempted to tease back.

Eyes wide in shock, Lizzy stated, "Well that's the wrong answer."

As she attempted to walk away he quickly spun her around, her hands resting on his arms to steady herself, William said, "I'm kidding there's no one. I am absolutely single," William reassured her, his face open and honest, as he raised his left hand between them for confirmation, "You're ruthless at teasing me," he added as he eyed her with open surprise and dare she say it enjoyment.

"Good," Lizzy replied with a small smile that made her eye crinkle.

Smiling William joked, "How about you? Married, Boyfriend, crazy ex?"

"Would I be here flirting you with you if there was," she teased back archly, while raising her hands, "Nobody for me." Lizzy didn't fail to notice him eye her silver claddagh ring, with interest before his blue eyes shifted back to her hazel brown ones.

"Good," William said right back as he pulled a little closer and smiled down at her, that devilishly dimple and the crooked smile making her knees feel like jelly.

"So you're single," she restated as she looked at him cautiously, "How old are you, cause if you are some over masculine twenty-one year, I don't know what I am going to do," she stated seriously as she looked him up and down and back to his laughing face.

"How old are you," he asked trying to redirect her.

"No way," she said playfully swatting him, "I asked first, and you could change your answer to suit mine."

Proudly he replied, "I'll be twenty-six in a month."

"Well that's wonderful, because I'll be twenty-six in two months," she replied brightly.

"You're funny you know that," he said leaning toward her still smiling that charming grin, "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes," she said a little breathlessly as he began to pull her towards the bar, his arm wrapped possessively around her, his hand pressed against the small of her back bringing her flushed against him.

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you're drinking is fine," she replied honestly, smiling up at him.

"But what do you want," he asked again.

Lizzy's eyes lit, and she replied mischievously, "Red Death… it's a shot."

"What's in it?" William eyed her curiously, his one arm still wrapped around her and the other reaching toward the bar.

Arching her eyebrow she replied, "A little bit of everything, but don't worry it tastes like Hawaiian Punch."

While he ordered the shots she studied him, he was practically glaring at the bartender, but she assumed that was his standard mien. He didn't say much, though she could see his jaw clench as the bartender repeatedly walked past him without acknowledgement. He did very openly scowl at the loud girls sitting at the bar beside them. Lizzy was sure had she not been standing there with him, he would have simply walked away.

When Will looked toward her, Lizzy smiled her teasing smile, eyebrows raised and cast a quick glance toward the obnoxious girls beside them before rolling her eyes dramatically. She received the intended response. William smiled brightly back and shook his head, and then sent a freezing glare at the girls again before finally catching the bartender's attention.

The shots were quickly down, followed by two more drinks. Both swayed slowly to the music, as they talked of a million things, their friends and their jobs, their hometowns, and finally it happened.

His hands held her flush against him as they swayed, one resting just beneath the small of back daring to caress further if she let him, though the playful look Lizzy gave also held a warning which he obeyed as a gentleman. The other wrapped around her caressing her back softly, and finally Lizzy knew it was going to happen, what she had wanted to do since they first locked eyes across the tables. He was closing the distance between their faces, the hand on her back gently coming up her back, then arm, then neck to cradle her face as her eyes closed and his lips brushed gently on hers at first, and when she kissed him back the kisses quickly turned hungrier. Her hands began to caress gently up and down his well sculpted arms. It happened in slow motion, and while every girl will experience it, there are a handful of kisses that truly leave you breathless, sending sparks straight to every fiber of your being.

Sighing she pulled away to catch her breath. Looking up into his too blue eyes, a smile spread across her face slowly that mirrored his own.

"Damn," he whispered breathily, as the dimple appeared again and he dove in for another kiss. Pulling away he kissed her dark hair, as she gently kissed his neck as they continued to sway to the music for what seemed like hours, though maybe it was an hour.

Finally they pulled away from each, his hand though still resting on her hip to prevent her from getting away. Both smiling at each other as if in a daze and she laughed and swatted him playfully as he once again whispered 'Damn.'

Suddenly her friends were beside them, Charlotte looking thoroughly exhausted and Jane looking skeptically between herself and Will.

"Lizzy we're going to be going soon," Jane said eyeing Lizzy carefully raising both eyebrows, "Are you staying or coming with us?" She said casting a sidelong glance at Will, watching him watching Lizzy.

"I should probably go," Lizzy replied looking between Jane and Will, "I shouldn't stay here," she finished more for herself and watching Will's face drop slightly.

"You have to go," he asked as he stepped back ever so slightly, probably in part due to the uncomfortable scrutiny Jane was given him. Too many times she had seen Lizzy go down this path, and too many times she had seen Lizzy's disappointment, though she constantly conveyed her tongue-in-cheek good humor about it.

Jane turned away for a second, and Will's happy friend from earlier quickly swooped in, "Hey how are we doing," he asked throwing an arm around Will's shoulders. "You like my friend right," he stated before quickly continuing much to Will's chagrin, "This is a good guy, like a really good guy."

"Stop Charlie," Will mumbled, shrugging him off, as both Lizzy and Charlie laughed.

Smiling and looking between the two she genuinely replied, "I can tell don't worry."

"Listen, I'm going to run to the bathroom, don't go anywhere," Will said looking at her seriously and then at Charlie. But no sooner had Will disappeared then Charlie was called back to his female friend, and Lizzy's own friends descended to find out the plan. Which Jane vehemently insisted Lizzy would be walking back with them, and Lizzy knew she was right but she wanted to say goodbye… he hadn't even asked for her number yet.

"He's coming back this way," Jane said quickly as both Charlotte and Lizzy's heads swiveled around, "Don't look," she added, "Act like we aren't talking about him."

"Like we aren't obvious," Lizzy replied as she and Char laughed.

Thus it was she watched him walk right by toward his friend, and while they may have been three yards apart it felt like the stretch of the AC boardwalk to her right now. Despondently she looked at Jane's remorseful face, and then shrugged and smiled, "I didn't expect anything," she lied through her smile as Char's saddened eyes looked ready to say something. "Don't worry about it… it's just a bar. People don't meet in a bar," she said smiling brightly, pushing aside those hopes she had harbored and plastering on her happy face. No use crying over spilt milk.

Beginning to leave as they walked past the exit, Lizzy one last time smiled at his friend and waved, shouting, "Goodbye," over the blaring music. He looked up at her with surprise and then registered that she was leaving. He had stood stock still as she waved and she figured at least I said Goodbye. Following Char and Jane out, she barely heard her name shouted over the din of people.

"Lizzy," Will said, "Lizzy wait!"

Turning around she was delighted to see him, a smile quickly illuminating her face and his, along with the faces of his two friends who followed him out.

Lizzy watched him swallow the lump in his throat as he pulled out his phone. His happy friend saying, "Jeeze just ask for her number already!" both he and the female friend laughing as Will sent them a glare.

"I need your…. I want….," squinting obviously embarrassed by his lack of suave he asked softly, "Can I have your number?"

Smiling she asked, "If I give it to you will you call in three days," citing the infamous three day rule, impishly as she leaned toward him.

He laughed, standing upright, "I promise to call tomorrow," he declared, earning a raised eyebrow from Lizzy.

"I'm sure," she laughed mockingly nodding her head, "But I'll still give you three days."

"You just wait," he retorted smiling and pulling her close to him, "I will call." Then whipping out his phone he handed it to her somewhat embarrassed, "Would you put your number in so I don't mess up."

"Yes," she laughed quickly punching in the number and fumbling to put her name as the auto-correct kept interrupting, and she laughed, "Your auto correct is driving me crazy."

The moment he held his phone he asked, "Where is your phone?"

Eyeing him curiously she pulled the phone out, and held it up, as he quickly hit the send button with a triumphant smile as her phone lit up with his number. "Now you have my number, you could call me if you want to."

"No," she replied in mock anger, "I made the first move in the bar, you call me!" she declared back as she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him, his arms weaving around to pull her close.

"I am going to call you," he whispered as they pulled apart, his blue eyes staring deeply into her brown ones.

"I dare you," she whispered back archly before pulling away. "I'll see you later, William."

"Night, Lizzy," he said as she walked over to friends, waving goodnight one last time.

The rest of the night consisted of the walk to Bally's then sleeping, showering in the morning, and leaving the hotel after catching a quick bite. It was back to reality, though Lizzy really did hope Will would call as she and Char road home, both excitedly recalling the events of the night, and Char happily encouraging that a guy like Will would call, but what did they really know of him. How much were first impressions worth, Lizzy asked herself again and again as Friday passed with no phone call.

Lying down to catch a quick nap, she fell asleep with her phone right beside the remote on the edge of her bed. Completely zonked from the night before, her phone began to ring, and she fumbled in her sleep to quite the ringer, inadvertently ending the phone call from telemarketer and accidently hitting Will's number in her recent calls. It wasn't five minutes later that she woke, and checked her phone for messages when she realized the blunder. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she realized her snafu…what if she said something into the phone, what if he answered! God the possibilities were endless and tortuous. She had broken that stupid three day rule and now he probably thought she was a psycho and if she mumbled anything into the phone in her sleep, he probably thought her insane.

Struggling to maintain her composure she made the quick decision to call right back and prayed that, that was best option, possibly leaving a voice mail, instead of texting. I mean at least if she left a voice mail she might sound apologetic. God! This was epically terrible.

Squinting her eyes each time the phone rang, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or not when it went to voice mail, taking a deep breath as she heard the mailbox message she prepped herself, "Hi, this is Lizzy from the Trop last night. I may have just called you by accident, or answered a call from you, and well I was asleep," she said the last word almost as if in pain, pure embarrassment coursed through her, "So if I said anything I was asleep and I apologize. Well, have a nice day, it was nice meeting you and maybe you'll call back," she finished cringing, eyeing herself in the mirror as she hung up. "You are the crazy lady," she whispered.

Quickly she shot a text to Jane and Char, who both said she wasn't crazy, but she doubted they would tell the truth. Though Jane quickly asked several guys, who claimed they would still call or think it was funny, but Lizzy doubted the honesty of it. Jane had probably sugar coated whatever their guy friends had said.

Well Friday passed with no call, and Saturday turned into Sunday with no call, and Sunday turned into Monday quickly and the work week began. Char anxiously asked if Lizzy had heard anything Monday morning over coffee, while Jane had cautiously watched Lizzy's guarded reaction and the fake smile that plastered on her face as she reassured her friend that she knew this was coming.

Caroline, their co-worker, sniffed at her coffee listening anxiously to the story, and snorted, "Lizzy was trying to get some this weekend."

"No, Caroline," Lizzy struggled to contain ire, knowing that Caroline was her co-worker for the foreseeable future, "Just a guy who flirted with me, nothing else."

Lizzy doubted there would be a call, but she had had an amazing night. Reassuring herself the next time out would go better and Mr. Right would make an appearance… eventually.

Do you think he will call? Review! I'm still waiting to see what happens! ;D


End file.
